broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Beacon
|Mane = |Coat = |Cutie Mark = Two crescent moons |Relatives = Unknown |Owner = User:PandoraStar411}} Beacon, or Bea for short, is a bisexual stallion who loves to cross dress. He is also a very famous model for the fashion magazine: Pony Perfect under the name "Bea". Personality Beacon is just like Rarity personality wise. Love of beauty Beacon loves seeing others as well as himself "beautiful". He loves giving others make overs when he can and often plays tricks on other stallions as well. If he sees somepony in an ugly outfit, he'll react quickly and try to find the pony a different outfit to wear. He is also particular about cleanliness: he panics when a speck of dirt gets on him. As well as rain water pouring down on his mane because he's afraid it might "frizz up". His fashion consciousness extends even to times of peril as well. Love of being under the spotlight Beacon loves being under the spotlight just as much as Rarity does and he often does anything to be under it. Fear of nerds For some unknown reason, Beacon has a fear for nerds of all kind. He often avoids schools and other educational areas to get away from them. He knows when a pony is a nerd via "Bea Sense". Just like how Pinkie knows when trouble is coming via "Pinkie Sense" and Cheese Sandwich knows when parties are being plotted via "Cheesy Sense" no matter how pretty a pony can appear. History Beacon was born as a stallion with a mare build. Because of this, he was often bullied. When he was a filly, he noticed that he started liking both genders, thus, he marks his sexuality as 'bisexual'. Beacon started dating both genders by the time he was a teen. When he moved to Ponyville, he met Rarity who then introduced her to Primson Gown. Primson knew that Beacon was perfect member for a fashion model for the Pony Perfect magazine. Because he looks a lot like a mare and his voice sounds like it as well, he got in the company and is now one of their famous fashion models under the name "Bea". Relationships Rarity Rarity and Beacon became best friends once they met each other via Pinkie Pie (Pinkie Pie was throwing her usual "Welcome" party for Beacon since he was new to the town). Since they had a lot on common, they knew they were destined to become best friends. Rarity is also supportive of Beacon and doesn't care that he's a stallion who loves to cross dress. Primson Gown Primson and Beacon are best friends as well. She's also very supportive of Beacon and doesn't care that he's a stallion who loves to cross dress. She also get's very angry when other ponies make fun of Beacon and often makes them back off by telling them "At least he's prettier than all of you". Pinkie Pie Pinkie Pie and Beacon are great friends as well, even though Beacon thinks she's a bit off just like any other pony who knows Pinkie. Pinkie is also supportive of Beacon just like Primson and Rarity. She thinks it's cool that Beacon can look like a girl just by changing the style of his mane. Photo Finish Photo Finish was a bit weirded out when she found out "Bea" was actually a stallion who cross dresses, but supports him nevertheless and lets him continue to be a model for Pony Perfect. Trivia *Beacon was based off of Pandora's love for bisexual and gay people (doesn't mean she's one herself though) *Beacon is a tribute to bisexual and gay people *Beacon started out as a mare who was gay, but Pandora decided to have a cross dressing pony *Beacon's mane style is the same as Mane Goodall *Beacon's cutie mark is one of the symbols of bisexual people Category:Pony Category:Male Category:Stallion Category:Earth Pony Category:Celebrities Category:PandoraStar411 Category:Some what based on a character